Talk:Elaan of Troyius (episode)
Saurian brandy container "The Saurian brandy container makes its last appearance in the series in this episode." -- this is simply not true. It appears during the conference between Bele, Kirk and Spock in "Let that be your last battlefield", and "Requiem for Methuselah". This must be changed. --Seleya 17:21, 8 May 2005 (UTC) You are correct. It may also be in "Whom Gods Destroy." Wordage has been changed. Please be nice when you find errors, though-- lots of trivia to keep track of. The statement "Since they commemorative bottles were unavailable for future shows like TNG and beyond, replicas had to be made" is, I believe, untrue. If you take a look at the Art of Star Trek you can see where the Dickel imprinted text is on the bottle. Plus, you can get these today on eBay (which I did last year!) I will make the change accordingly. Aholland 03:24, 3 March 2006 (UTC) :Someone changed it to "first" appearance, which is not correct - the bottle appeared as far back as the first season's . I'll change it to "an appearance." - Adambomb1701 18:54, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Helen * The episode's title is a take on 'Helen of Troy' (in fact, Lucas' story outline was entitled "Helen of Troyius"), another woman given to a man in marriage to stop a war. The story is a science-fiction version of "The Taming of the Shrew." :* According to the Iliad, Paris abducted Helen, and this event caused the Trojan War. Log Entry Why is the log entry here twice? Aholland 12:36, 29 April 2006 (UTC) Trivia Continuity errors involving crewmen other than Chekov magically appearing at the navigator's station during shots of the main viewscreen almost certainly resulted from the reuse of stock footage. A point was made of taking various brief shots of the screen early in the series to facilitate the preparation of effects shots (Bob Justman's Inside Star Trek). George Takei was quite annoyed when the producers simply told him to glance towards the camera and 'look worried', without being able to specify what he should be reacting to! 04:50, 8 June 2006 (UTC) Production Dates This article states the following: :First draft script 16 May 1968, filmed late May, early June. However, the deleted scenes article states: :The final revised shooting script was completed on 5 May 1968. Those seem to be totally counter to each other. The first was added by User:Robert Treat on June 16/06, and the second added by User:GNDN earlier this morning. Any figuring on which is actually correct? -- Sulfur 12:50, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :It would have helped if I had typed the date correctly, which was 27 May 1968 according to the source cited. The change was made. Thanks, Sulfur. --GNDN 16:14, 12 August 2006 (UTC) Removed Background Information I removed the following notes for being POV: * Few times did William Shatner get to play Kirk with such a sense of sarcasm as when he is instructing Elaan on proper table manners. * A very careful freeze-frame and zoom with your DVD player will reveal a sign next to Lieutenant Uhura's door, but it says simply "Lt. Uhura"! Absolutely no attempt was made to give her character a first name during the original series. I removed the following for nitpicking: * France Nuyen breaks character and is seen smiling during the final battle with the Klingon ship. Prior to the Enterprise finally hitting the Klingon ship, the Enterprise takes a hit and the entire view screen glows green. A close up of Scotty and Nuyen is shown followed by a shot where they are in the background behind Kirk's shoulder. It's quick but here you can see Nuyen facing Scotty then looking back towards the view screen with a big smile on her face. Visible at regular speed and undeniable while single stepping the frames. * When Elaan throws her knife at Kirk, the wire the blade was traveling on can be seen. * During the battle with the Klingon vessel near the end of the episode, there are several camera angles on the bridge looking toward Kirk's back, the helm and the viewscreen. However, in these shots, it is obvious that the crewman at the navigator's console is not Chekov, despite many other shots of Chekov from other angles throughout the entire bridge scene. And the following is just not notable enough to be honest: * It appears that Elaan is eating a piece of chicken that has been made to look exotic with the addition of green food coloring. * Chekov gets quite a lot of camera time in this episode, but very few spoken lines. – Cleanse 10:31, 1 December 2007 (UTC) I removed the following for also being POV: * The actor playing Petri appears to have at least partly modeled his performance on character actor 's portrayal of stuffy, fussy, somewhat effeminate minor officials. Watch Pangborn in a typical performance here, as the personal manager of a spirited and somewhat spoiled woman in Professional Sweetheart. – Sir Rhosis 04:48, 2 May 2008 (UTC) misuse of the term light-year This is one of the few times (possibly the only time) in Star Trek in which the term "light-year" was erroneously used as a time measurement and not as a distance measurement ("...if I have to stay in here for ten light-years..."), however this would make sense as it as Elaan who said it, as she might not be very knowledgeable to do lack of education. Many people who are not knowledgeable about space terminology make this error. :That would be a nitpick.--31dot 19:31, February 2, 2010 (UTC) How is it possible... ...that the Enterprise took so long to reach another planet within one solar system - especially while at the same time passing dozens of other stars within split seconds (as the spectator easily can see)? And why didn't Elaan make use of some Elaanian oder Troyian vessel instead of travelling on a Federation ship? – 09:31, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :How exactly is the spectator "seeing" that? --OuroborosCobra talk 08:51, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, forget about what the spectator is "seeing". There were several other episodes - especially "The Galileo Seven" where countless stars were being passed although the shuttle didn't even manage to leave the atmosphere - where such confusing shots were made. Still the question remains why the Enterprise took so long to travel from one planet to another within the same solar system. The vessel could have been there within minutes by using speed of light.-- 17:55, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :You are missing a very important plot element, which is articulated quite well in the episode. Ambassador Petri asks Kirk if they could travel within the Tellun System using the IMPULSE DRIVE ONLY, so that would give him time to educate Elaan on Troyian customs. Scotty even asks Kirk: "You really don't want to use the warp drive, sir?" Kirk responds, "Impulse only." That's why it takes them to travel so long between the two planets, because they're using their impulse drive, travelling sub-warp. I hope this clears up the issue.--Ltarex 21:14, May 16, 2011 (CET) Did anyone else notice... ...that in this episode (I cannot remember any other) the commanders could only either send or receive? In most - if not all - other episodes they were able to send and receive without switching and losing time.-- 17:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC)